Metonic Ship Week 2018 - Size
by the-clarity-organism
Summary: At the end of his run through Metallic Madness Zone, a shrunken Sonic faces off against Eggman, who sends after him an entirely unwilling Metal. But to Sonic's surprise, Metal doesn't even so much as fight back. Why is Metal is acting so differently? Sonic seeks to find out once he grows back to normal.


**A/N: This story is a collab with the-enigma-machine**

* * *

Metallic Madness Zone was a place made to strike fear into the hearts of any who entered it. At least, that was what Sonic imagined the intent was. The place had aggressive robots, confusing paths to go down, and even contained shrink rays to disorient those who had to go through them.

Yet despite that, Sonic wasn't afraid. Even now, as he faced off against the perspectively-giant Eggman with his weird Gashapon-thing, he wasn't afraid. Sonic didn't even know _how_ to be afraid.

Except when it came to water of course; he couldn't swim, so it was a fair thing to be afraid of.

He wasn't really fond of spikes either.

Plus the occasional Amy that popped out of the little capsules that dropped from Eggman's machine were giving him an unnerving stare.

...The point was, Sonic wasn't afraid of Eggman _specifically,_ and that was all that mattered.

Sonic smirked, smashing another tiny robo-Eggman in its tiny Egg Mobile. Even at his shrunken size, his spindash felt just as effective.

"I'm coming for you next, Egghead!" he shouted, hopping up and turning the crank on the machine.

Disappointingly, it was just another capsule that popped out. It popped open as it hit the floor, although it didn't contain another robo-Eggman or robo-Amy like Sonic had expected.

Instead, it was Metal Sonic. Only he was the same tiny size that Sonic was now. Sonic leaned backward, weary and ready for the robot to strike at any time.

However, Sonic didn't have to memorize any sort of attack pattern, because the robot in question didn't have one. It just...sat there. Unmoving.

Sonic was confused, but he had bigger things to worry about—quite literally—as Eggman began shooting at him with his floating machine.

He would have to focus on the tiny Metal Sonic later.

* * *

After Eggman had fled in defeat, Sonic grew back to normal size so he could release the animals from their capsules. However, his thoughts drifted back to the tiny Metal. So once the animals were free, Sonic turned back for the small robot.

Metal was still sitting on the floor, inert and unmoving.

"Hey," Sonic called out after a while. "So why didn't you want to fight me?"

Why was Sonic so curious? He had no idea. Perhaps it was because this Metal Sonic seemed so sad.

Slowly, Metal turned his head. He didn't so much look at Sonic as look past him, a vacant expression in his eyes.

He said nothing.

Sonic stiffened, feeling unnerved by such an empty stare.

"Uh...are you okay?"

Metal looked down at the ground. "Your question is malformed. Please restate."

"Mal...formed?" Sonic paused, not sure if he understood. "Uhh...how do you feel? You didn't fight me. Isn't that what Eggman wanted you to do? Don't you...follow Eggman's orders?"

"How I feel is relevant. Yes, the doctor wanted me to fight you. Yes, I follow his orders. But this—"

Metal slumped down, his palms limp on the ground. "The doctor did not mean for me to fight you here. He meant for you to destroy me."

"Oh..." Sonic shrugged. "Why would I destroy you if you weren't trying to fight me? That doesn't make any sense."

"Does it not? You always fight the doctor's robots. Therefore the doctor meant for you to destroy me. My actions are irrelevant." Metal was eerily still as he spoke. "That was my punishment."

"Well, yeah. I fight Egghead's robots, but only when they're fighting _me._ " Sonic paused. "Wait...punishment? For what?"

"You have forgotten already. But I should have expected as much. After all, the doctor made me this way on purpose. My size and my significance are the same: minuscule."

Sonic needed a moment to think. So Eggman wanted Metal punished. But why?

"What, did he shrink you just because I beat you? What's the big deal? I beat his robots all the time! It's _his_ fault for not making you tough enough to take me down."

Metal shook his head. "I was ordered to defeat you. And I did not defeat you. Hence…"

He gestured to his own tiny body. "My punishment."

Sonic wasn't sure why he felt so invested in this. Did all of Eggman's robots have emotions like this? "Well, yeah, but he's crazy. You should see how many of the same bots he sends after me that I take down with a single spindash. You..."

He paused, squatting down to be closer to Metal's level. "You took some serious work for me to take down."

Metal's gaze wandered just enough to catch a side glimpse of Sonic. Then he went back to staring at the floor.

"It does not matter. Success or failure is all there is. Any lack of success is a failure."

"Well, good!" Sonic threw his hands up in exasperation. "That means Eggman isn't gonna come back for you. You can do whatever and go wherever you want!"

Metal stirred slightly with a soft click. "The doctor is not coming back? You are certain? But my punishment was not successful. I am still operational. You did not destroy me."

Sonic snorted. "Please. He might be pretty persistent, but he always needs time to build himself back up before he comes back to fight me again. You still have time to get out of here."

For the first time, Metal finally looked up at Sonic. His expression was a mix of distrust and confusion. "You mean...leave here? Leave the doctor? But—where would I go?"

"Anywhere you want?" Sonic gestured around them. "There's a whole world out there that you probably haven't even seen yet. Sure, Egghead might've abandoned you, but that sounds like a good thing to me."

Metal pressed his palms together, looking down again. "For a small robot such as myself? It is dangerous out there. I have hardly any powers."

Sonic frowned then glanced over his shoulder, looking back to where the opened animal capsule was.

He really should be moving onto the next zone but...

Sonic stared at Metal for a long moment then finally spoke. "Do you hate me? Would you still wanna fight me if Eggman didn't ask you to and didn't take away most of your powers?"

Metal hesitated as if he had never considered this question before. Then he muttered, "No. I do not hate you. And you have already proven your superiority to me. Even with my powers, you would beat me again."

He sighed, looking distant. "There is no point in fighting you again."

Sonic rolled his eyes but smiled. "This isn't about superiority. Here."

He held his hand out to Metal, his expression now full of sympathy and trust. "You can come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe where Eggman can't find you. As soon as I take him down, I'll come back to check on you."

Metal turned to Sonic again, and this time, he looked genuinely shocked. "Y-you would do this for me? But why? What purpose does this serve?"

Sonic beamed, not even having to think before responding.

"It'll make you happy. What other reason do I need?"

The shock on Metal's faced deepened to a profound confusion. "Even though I tried to destroy you before?"

"Yeah. You said it yourself: you did it because Eggman told you to, and you wouldn't do it again. I help people in need, and you look like someone in need."

He smirked, adding playfully, "I know you're a robot, but I'll make an exception just for you."

Metal rubbed his head, the shock and confusion fading into a dull acceptance. "Well...I cannot say no. The doctor will destroy me otherwise."

He looked at Sonic again. "But what will become of me after?"

Sonic tilted his head. "I dunno. What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?"

He hunched forward, smiling reassuringly. "We could find someplace more permanent where there isn't anything dangerous so you could live there, or..." He shrugged, adding casually and almost jokingly, "You could housesit for me. I pretty much never go home anyway, so you'd have the place all to yourself."

Metal's eyes grew wide, and he stared up at Sonic with an expression of pure awe. "You would let me stay in your home? That is likely the safest location from the doctor after all. But...but—"

Metal trailed off, although he kept his gaze on Sonic. Then, for the first time, he nodded.

"I can agree to this course of action."

"Good," Sonic said, satisfied. He knelt down and held out both hands to Metal. "Now let's get you out of this scrap heap."

Metal stood up slowly, wobbling somewhat as he adjusted. Then he placed his tiny hands on Sonic's palm. He hesitated there, staring up again at Sonic. Sonic could only imagine how big he must have looked to such a tiny robot.

Then Metal finished pulling himself up and came to a rest sitting in Sonic's palm.

Sonic stood up then lifted Metal up to his chest. "It might be a little hard to hang onto me when I'm going so fast." He winked. "You up for the challenge?"

Metal froze. "Ah, I mean, the inertia is such that—"

He shook his head, trying to overcome his flustered state by starting over. "Yes. I will be successful."

Sonic chuckled, holding Metal gently against his chest. He let his left hand fall back to his side but the other remained on Metal. "Don't worry. I've got you no matter what happens." He turned around, preparing to leave. "You ready?"

Metal eased into Sonic's hand, bracing himself. He gave Sonic a small nod. "I am prepared."

Sonic gave one last glance at Metal then sped off past the animal capsule. His cheeks tinted pink as one last thought briefly entered his mind.

Small Metal was actually pretty cute.


End file.
